


Red Daughter Resurrected

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Too Crazy to Love [2]
Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gotham City Sirens, Love Confessions, Part 2, Red Daughter - Freeform, SuperCorp, Team Dynamics, Team Up, True Love, red daughter is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: This story is the sequel to "Too Crazy to Love"Please read part 1 and come back here to continue with the series.Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845447/chapters/65497948Summary:Resurrected and hidden away in the antimatter universe by Mobius before his death, Red Daughter returns to National City to take Supergirl's place and bring about Mobius's plan for a reckoning.Seeking answers about Kara's whereabouts, Lena is taken by Red Daughter and reunited with Kara. Their reunion is bittersweet when they realize Red Daughter has no intention of letting them leave alive.With only twenty-four hours on the clock, Alex, J'onn, Sam, and Superman team up with Catwoman, Posion Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Scarecrow to find Lena and Kara before Red Daughter puts them to death and takes Kara's place as National City's Girl of Steel.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, harley quinn/ poison ivy
Series: Too Crazy to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Red Daughter Resurrected

_I finally have her, **father of destruction**. Your plan is finally in motion. Now the reckoning can begin. Soon I will have the life I deserve. You will not regret bringing me back from death._

_***_

Alex pointed her weapon at the Sirens.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Everyone in the room stiffened.

“Who the hell are you?” Cat asked with a hiss. She raised her clawed hands in a menacing show of defiance.

Ivy, Crane, and Harley all took a defensive posture alongside their leather-clad companion. Ivy’s vines shuddered, Cat bared her teeth and growled, Crane reached for his secret weapon, and Harley raised her mallet high above her head, ready to strike.

J’onn leveled the muzzle of his weapon at Cat and squeezed the grip tight.

Superman stepped between the adversaries and waved his hands, attempting to soothe the rising tension between them.

“Okay. Okay. Everyone please calm down. I think we’re all on the same side here,” Superman said.

“Fat chance.” Alex snickered.

Superman turned to Catwoman and smiled.

“You’re Lena’s friends, right?”

Crane and the Sirens all nodded.

“Figures,” Alex said with a grunt.

Sam placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Babe, calm down.”

Cat lowered her claws and exhaled sharply. She addressed Superman directly.

“We think she took Lena.”

Sam gasped.

“What do you mean? Who took her?”

Ivy lowered her vines and softened her gaze.

“A woman has been impersonating Supergirl. She’s been living in this apartment. Lena and I came here to see if we could find any clues about the real Supergirl’s whereabouts. When you came to the apartment earlier and encountered Lena, she had me climb up to the roof, so you wouldn’t get the wrong idea. She asked me to meet her back at her place, but she never showed. By the time I got back here, there looked like there was a struggle and we found her cowl.”

“I just don’t understand why _you,_ Gotham City’s most notorious villains, were here with Lena,” Alex said.

Cat relaxed her posture in an effort to calm Alex’s obvious tension.

“We recently befriended Lena in Gotham City and came to her aide when she suspected there may be something wrong with Supergirl.”

“How on earth did you ‘befriend’ her?” Alex asked.

“We met at a support group.”

Alex looked the women up and down and laughed mockingly.

“That must have been some support group? What was the theme exactly?”

Crane stepped forward and slipped his secret weapon back into his pocket.

“It’s a group for people who have suffered broken hearts at the hands of superheroes or supervillains.”

Sam, Alex, and J’onn exchanged nods. It didn’t come as any surprise that Lena had feelings for Kara.

“She told me about the support group and about her love for Supergirl,” Superman said.

Sam chimed in.

“What was Lena expecting to find here?”

“Over the last few weeks, Lena suspected that the woman living in this apartment wasn’t the Supergirl she loved with all her heart. She wanted to find evidence to bring to her friends and family. To all of you, I suppose. She needed proof. She saw clues all around this apartment I didn’t really understand. She immediately knew there was something very wrong.”

Alex scratched her head.

“What clues? Listen, I think I would know if someone was impersonating my sis… Supergirl.”

An awkward silence hung between them for a moment.

Cat motioned towards the kitchen.

“She mentioned something about an empty refrigerator and her drinking tea.”

“An empty refrigerator? Not with her appetite,” J’onn said. “That does sound strange.”

Superman placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“There were other clues, and I agree with Lena’s assessment. She didn’t sound right on the phone. She was cold and dismissive. “

“Wait. Are you Kara Danvers’s sister?” Harley asked innocently. She let her mallet fall to her side and rest on the ground.

Alex growled and holstered her weapon.

“You know Kara is Supergirl? I can’t believe Lena would tell you. What was she thinking?”

“She didn’t tell us,” Cat said. “Lena was very mindful of her secret identity and did her best to wall us off from who she really is. It was her boyfriend, William Dey, that gave away her secret. He also said this imposter calls herself ‘Red Daughter’ and he admitted to being a Russian sleeper agent.”

Alex and J’onn’s faces fell.

“What? All of that is absolutely absurd,” Alex said, shaking her head in disbelief. “Red Daughter is dead, and I know for a fact that Kara has no interest in William douchebag Dey. A Russian sleeper agent? You are going to have to try harder to fool me.”

Ivy stepped forward, her vines lowered and still.

“I assure you, everything Cat is saying is true. I know you think you know us, but we are not just villains from the front pages. We are Lena’s friends. My name is Ivy. This is Cat, Harley, and Dr. C. We can only share what we have seen and what we have been told, but your sister does appear to be missing, a doppelganger has taken over her life, and this Dey character is bad news. We have nothing to gain lying to you.”

“When did you talk to Dey?” J’onn asked.

“We encountered him earlier this evening, and we interrogated him. He told us about Kara and about this Red Daughter woman,” Ivy said.

Superman placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“I believe them, Alex. We need to find Red Daughter?”

“She’s dead. Red Daughter is dead. She died protecting Kara. There is no way she could be alive,” Alex said, shaking her head.

J’onn rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Anything is possible. We’ve seen other terrible people resurrected before.”

Alex clenched her jaw and pounded her fist into her palm.

“Lex.”

Cat moved a little closer and addressed Alex.

“Listen, I know you have no reason to trust us, but it seems like we’re on the same side here. We all love Lena. If someone kidnapped her, we will do everything we can to find her. We came here to help her locate the real Supergirl, and that is what we intend to do. We have no agenda other than making sure they get home safely.”

“Thanks, but I think we have things covered.”

Superman turned to Alex and gave her his classic Super smile.

“Maybe we should discuss this. It might be easier for us to track Kara down if we can find Lena. It would also be helpful to have her friends give us some insight and extra bodies never hurt during a search.”

Sam took a step forward, past Alex and Superman. Alex cried out.

“No, Sam. What are you doing?”

Sam pleaded with Cat, her voice shaking with desperation.

“Do you really love Lena? Is she really your friend?”

Cat retracted her claws and smiled sadly. Her eyes were wet with tears.

“I love Lena Luthor with every part of me. Every molecule, every breath, every hope, and every fear. She loves Supergirl with all her heart, and I love Lena with equal devotion. Her health and happiness mean more to me than my own. All I want to do is find her and Supergirl. I will do anything I can to help.”

J’onn holstered his weapon and softened his gaze.

“Sorry, we don’t have a very positive history with people wearing masks.”

Cat took a deep breath and shook her head.

“I suppose if you have kept Supergirl’s secret for this long, you can keep my secret now. If you want me to prove my feelings for Lena are one-hundred percent genuine, there is only one way.”

Cat reached up and yanked off her cowl. Harley and Ivy gasped.

“My name is Selina Kyle. Only Batman knows my true identity. Now you all know. Is this enough to show you how serious I am?”

“Cat darling, what are you doing?” Ivy asked.

“Someone took Lena, and she could be in serious danger. Supergirl is missing and we don’t know where to find them. We don’t have the time to deal with distrust.” Cat turned back to Alex and Sam. “You can waste time questioning our loyalty and judging us for our past or we can get to work and find our missing friends.”

Superman grinned. The other’s expressions softened, and they all nodded, agreeing with Cat’s plea for unity.

Harley grabbed her mallet and grinned devilishly.

“Gosh. We’re just one big happy family. We’re just like the Brady Bunch if half the family wore costumes and scared the shit out of everyone. Okay, so who do I need hit with my mallet to find our girls?”

***

Lena cradled Kara in her arms and kissed her forehead. The moment Lena convinced Kara she wasn’t a hallucination, the exhausted Super passed out and crumpled to the ground. Lena moved her back to the corner and covered her with the blanket. She pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek.

“Kara, my love. I’m here. I don’t know how, but I promise I will get you home.”

Kara stirred. She let out a little whimper.

“Lena,” she moaned. “Lena. Please come back. I’m sorry.”

Lena stroked Kara’s head and whispered.

“Kara, I’m right here. Open your eyes.”

Kara clung to Lena’s arms and blinked until their eyes met. The moment she saw Lena, she smiled sweetly.

“I can’t believe you’re really here. I’ve been hallucinating so much I don’t know what is real and what isn’t. I’ve been seeing you a lot. Are you really here? If you’re a hallucination, I don’t care. Just hold me.”

Lena squeezed Kara and kissed her head. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

_Please God, if you’re there, please help me save her. Please help me get her home. I love her so much._

“I’m really here and I am so glad I found you. I was so scared I had lost you.”

Even in a weakened state, Kara gave Lena her signature grin. The one that was only for Lena.

“Not a chance. You’ll never lose me,” Kara whispered softly.

Lena could feel the sobs lifting through her stomach, into her sternum, and up through her throat. She wept and held onto the love of her life.

“You can’t possibly fathom what that means to me. I was so scared. This woman who is impersonating you said the most dreadful things to me. I was so heartbroken. I didn’t know what to think.”

“You haven’t figured out who it is?” Kara asked.

“No. I mean, I know who it feels like, but she’s dead.”

“She’s not dead. Someone resurrected Red Daughter. She has been holding me for weeks and barely tells me anything, but it is her. She’s slowly killing me. She laced the walls and the furniture with kryptonite to keep me subdued. I am so weak I can barely move.”

“I am going to get us out of here, Kara. I promise. You and I are always stronger together. I’ll give you everything I have to give. We can do anything if we have each other.”

“El mayarah.”

“Huh?”

“You know the symbol I wear on my chest? The symbol for the House of El.”

“Of course.”

“Well, it isn’t just a symbol of our house. It also means something. The symbol means ‘El mayarah’ or stronger together.”

“That is so beautiful.”

“You and I are El mayarah. We will always be stronger together and we can fight anything that comes our way. When I thought I would never see you again, my heart wanted to die, but I knew I couldn’t quit. I needed to stay alive. Lena, I know you won’t understand this, but you are just as much a part of the House of El as any of us are. Luthor or not, you are the strength in me. You are the fire in me. You are the force that helps me get up and the calming voice that tells me that everything will be okay.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and held on as tight as she could.

“How could I ever think you could be cruel to me? I missed you so much, Kara”

“I am so happy to have you here, but I hate she captured you. How did you get here?”

“I knew there was something very wrong. The clues were all around me. That woman could never really fool someone who loves you. I went to your apartment looking for a way to find you and take Red Daughter down. All I remember is heading for the window and then everything went black.”

“The window?”

“I had to sneak into your apartment while she was out. When I discovered she was impersonating you, I couldn’t help but reveal that I knew. I was so angry.”

Kara grabbed on tighter and pressed her cheek to Lena’s.

“That was incredibly dangerous. She could have killed you. You broke into my apartment? Were you alone? Did you at least bring Alex?”

“I know it was stupid, but I had to find you. I didn’t tell Alex yet. Well, Superman said he would talk to Alex, so maybe she knows by now. I worried about taking my theory to Alex without proper evidence.”

“That makes sense. So, you were alone?”

“No. A few things have changed since she took you.”

“Like what? Tell me. I feel so cutoff from everything.”

“Well… um… Sam and Alex are together.”

“What? No way.”

“They confessed their love to each other and are currently spending quality time together in Metropolis.”

“That is so amazing. I never thought it would happen.”

“Superman and I had a really pleasant conversation. He was actually sweet.”

“You know he is a really nice guy, right?”

“I guess I’m just used to the whole Super versus Luthor ‘grr angry energy’.”

Kara brushed her hand across Lena’s cheek and smiled.

“You are so adorable. I missed you so much.”

Lena took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply, blurting out everything on her mind.

“I also got really sad, joined a support group in Gotham City, befriended Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Scarecrow.”

Kara pulled back, her eyes widened and her mouth agape.

“What?”

“When I went to meet with you after we made up, I was so scared to face you. I knew it was a good sign you wanted to meet, but I was feeling terribly guilty and I missed you so much. The imposter pushed me away, said horrible things to me, and made me feel worthless. I was in the lowest place I have ever been because I thought I had lost you forever. She kicked me out of her life, but for a moment there, I thought it was you. I thought I deserved her disdain.”

Kara held Lena’s face between her hands and pressed her forehead to Lena’s,

“I’m so sorry, Lena. You will never lose me, and I would never want you out of my life. You can’t possibly comprehend what you mean to me.”

Lena’s tears flowed. She grabbed onto Kara and squeezed her with every bit of strength left in her body.

“I wish I had the words to describe how important you are to me.”

“I know, Lena. You’re here. You didn’t give up on me.”

Lena wiped her eyes and tried to continue. She knew she needed to explain.

“I was an emotional wreck and I think I went a little crazier than you’ve seen me before.”

“Oh Rao, is National City in ruins?” Kara asked, only half joking.

“Ha! No. Everything is exactly as you left it. I tried a new coping mechanism.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I was in Gotham City doing some business with Bruce Wayne when I hit my low point. I was feeling so broken without you.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and held it over her heart.

“I hate how much you’ve had to endure.”

“I’m fine. You’re the one who has suffered, not knowing if anyone was coming.”

“I knew in my heart you would find me. I don’t know why, but I just had faith.”

“When I was in Gotham, I was reading the paper and found a support group ad. It was for people who had their hearts broken by superheroes or supervillains.”

“Wow. That’s a thing?”

“I didn’t believe it either until I walked into the basement of Gotham City Church and saw all of Gotham’s most notorious supervillains gathered together in one place.”

“I can’t picture it. It seems so surreal.”

“Oh, it was. I know this is going to sound completely insane and please reserve your judgement until after I explain, but they really are lovely people and we have become good friends.”

“You’re not committing crimes together, right?”

Lena smiled, but she was a little hurt.

“You’re lucky I love you and thought you were dead. Of course, I’m not committing crimes.”

Kara smiled and pulled Lena closer. She stared deep into her eyes.

“I was just kidding. I know you. Please continue. What were they like?”

“I know they seem weird, but they were all super supportive when I was hurting. They were just kind. They didn’t ask me for anything, and they were there to lend an ear and take me out, so I didn’t just sit at home and feel awful. When I called them and told them I thought you were in trouble, they ran to my aid.”

“I’m sorry she hurt you so much. I hope you can unsee my face when you think of the horrible way she made you feel.”

“The moment I saw you, all of those memories washed away.” Lena rested a hand on Kara’s cheek. “My Super.”

“I’m thankful you had support through all of this. They sound like good people. I’ll try not to judge them for what they have done in the past.”

“I just hope they’re looking for us.”

“I hope Alex figures out what’s going on.”

“Have you tried breaking out?”

“I have. I spent the first week trying to find a way out, but every attempt weakened me more. The room feels old and dank, but she outfitted this ‘cell’ with kryptonite walls. I am far too weak to break out. I tried and tried, but I finally had to rest and accept the fact that I may die here.”

“I am going to find us a way out, Kara. I promise you I will not give up.”

“Lena, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. We appear to have plenty of time.”

“You said you were heartbroken and going to a support group. Do you have feelings for me? I mean, more than just friend feelings?”

A loud banging interrupted their quiet moment. Suddenly the door swung open and Red Daughter walked inside. She pointed a weapon at Kara and Lena. Lena moved in front of Kara instinctively.

“I see the two of you have enjoyed your long-awaited reunion.”

Lena clenched her jaw and balled her fists.

“Why the hell are you holding us here?”

Red Daughter let out a sinister laugh.

“I do not think you are in any position to make demands for information, Lena. You are at my mercy and I will do as I see fit.”

“What do you want with us?” Kara asked, her voice weak and raspy.

“Oh, you haven’t figured it out yet. I want you both to die. I was planning on killing Lena later, but this works. You had to figure out that Supergirl was missing. American Scientists are such know-it-alls. Your nosiness may have moved the timeline forward, but it will all be over soon.”

“What will be over soon? How are you alive? You died protecting me,” Kara said. “I thought you finally saw that I was not the enemy.”

“Father brought me back to life like a phoenix from the flames. He held me on another plane of existence, but he provided me the support and education I needed to see that there can never be a world where the two of us live simultaneously. It is my time to live. Your life has expired.”

“If this is about me, why take Lena? Please, let her go. She won’t tell anyone. She can’t hurt you.”

“Ha!” Red Daughter exploded into an eerie fit of laughter. “You don’t get it, do you? Lena _is_ the plan. You are just my prize for completing my mission.”

Kara’s face dropped.

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course, you don’t. Sit back and I will tell you a story.”

***

The group of unlikely allies sat around Kara’s living room, trying not to stare each other down.

“We should devise a plan of action. What do we know?” J’onn asked.

“We know Red Daughter took Lena, and Kara has been missing for a while. We know Red Daughter is working with Dey and more than likely, they are holding Kara and Lena somewhere if they haven’t already…,” Alex said, trailing off.

“Killed them?” Sam asked. Her eyes welled up with tears. “They can’t be dead. There’s no way.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed her temple.

“There is every likelihood that Red Daughter is simply holding them. For what purpose, I don’t know. You know that Kara and Lena are two of the most tenacious women on the planet. Even if they didn’t fight for all of us, they will always fight for each other.”

Sam smiled and held onto Alex.

“You’re right. Their love is their strength. I just hope they’re together.”

“I think the chances are good, baby. Just breathe and stay positive.”

J’onn paced back and forth in front of the window.

“We need to figure out where they are being held. It seems like we need to check out Lena’s apartment and see if there are any clues there. There’s nothing here. We also need to talk to Dey wherever he is. If I can read his mind, we might learn a lot more,” J’onn said.

Crane raised his hand slowly in the air to get J’onn’s attention.

“That would be helpful. He was speaking a lot of Russian, but maybe you can get visuals from his mind. I won’t pry and ask how you can read his mind. I am just thankful someone can do it.”

“Okay, J’onn, Scarecrow, maybe you can find Dey and see he has any additional information. Talk to him and see if he knows where the girls are being held. We can also track him and see if he will lead us to Red Daughter,” Superman said.

J’onn and Crane nodded in agreement. Crane nervously adjusted his hood and crossed his legs.

Alex rubbed her temples and suddenly looked up.

“I think we are missing the biggest lead. Last time Red Daughter was here, she was doing Lex’s bidding. We need to find him and take him down. I am sure wherever we find Lex, Red Daughter will not be far.”

“It seems like our best course of action is to split up. J’onn and Crane can find Dey, I will be happy to go to Lena’s apartment. We were there earlier, but who knows what we will find?” Cat said without a single roll of her Rs or a hiss.

“How are we going to find Lex?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. He can be very slippery,” Superman said.

“I know that Lena and Kara were planning on searching for Lex,” Alex said. “Maybe we will find some clues about Lex’s whereabouts at Lena’s lab. Sam, do you think you can check it out and see if there is any information that would help us find him or the girls?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll go with Sam,” Superman said.

“Do one of you want to come with us?” Sam asked, extending an olive branch to the Sirens.

Alex looked over at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d be happy to come,” Ivy said. She pulled her vines in and held them close to her body.

“Okay, then I guess I’ll head to Lena’s place with you guys,” Harley said with a big rainbow grin. “I left my brass knuckles at Lena’s anyway.”

Alex shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

“If you would have told me yesterday that we’d be fighting Red Daughter and a Russian sleeper agent version of William Dey, alongside Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Harley Quinn, I never would have believed it.”

Harley wrapped a friendly arm around Alex’s shoulders and grinned.

“Me neither. I mean shucks, who would have thought we’d be the good guys for a change?”

***

“The story is simpler than you would imagine,” Red Daughter said, pacing around the room, a sinister grin resting upon her face. “Do you remember when the most powerful being wiped your Earth away from existence?”

“Mobius was not the most powerful being. He was a lunatic and a monster hellbent on destroying everything I care about. He failed.”

“When the Monitor resurrected Lex Luthor, Mobius already knew what his plan would be. He was powerful and cunning.”

“He was none of those things and he is dead,” Kara said.

Her face flushed beet red, and she vibrated with anger.

“Mobius resurrected me for one purpose. He sent me to the antimatter universe to learn everything about the Luthors. I studied his plan thoroughly. He gave me a minion in William Dey who only I could awaken when the time came.”

“I am so confused. What the hell does any of this have to do with me?” Lena asked.

“Mobius hated The Monitor more than anyone else in existence. He tried to stop Mobius’s plan, put up nothing but roadblocks, and encouraged the Paragons to destroy him and his vision of destruction. Mobius saw what The Monitor had in mind for Lex. His project, his human experiment. Mobius’s mission was simple. If he couldn’t kill his brother, he would kill the one person The Monitor was resting his hopes on for a new future. I have been waiting in the antimatter universe, waiting for my release. Now that I am free, I can kill your brother.”

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with me. I don’t know where my brother is.”

“Oh, Lena. I don’t need you to tell me where Lex is. You are his greatest weakness. Mobius was clear about the plan. Find you, break you, kidnap you, lure Lex out and kill you both. In a matter of hours, you will both be dead along with your brother.”

Lena’s stomach swirled with sickness.

“Ha! Good luck with that. My brother hates me, and I hate him. He won’t budge if he thinks I’m in danger. You can’t use me to lure him out. Killing me will do nothing to hurt my brother.”

“Even if you believed that was true, you’d be wrong. Hurting you is the best way to bring Lex Luthor to his knees. I was in the antimatter universe long enough to study everything about you and your family. You are his greatest weakness and you always will be.”

“If your goal was to kill me, why play all the games? Why hurt my feelings and let me think you were the real Supergirl? Why didn’t you just take me sooner?”

“It was fun watching you both squirm. You ached believing your best friend didn’t love you and abandoned you. Sure, I could have taken you right away, but father wanted you broken. Now I can proceed with the next phase of the plan.”

“What plan? What the hell are you going to do?” Lena asked.

“As soon as I wipe both of you out, I can finally take my rightful place. Soon the inhabitants of this city will see who the superior Supergirl is.”

“You’re insane,” Kara grunted. “You need to stop this right now.”

“Sorry. I can’t do that, sister. I have already set the plan in motion. Now to contact your friends and family and let them know I have you.”

“Why on earth would you do that if you’re planning on killing us both?” Kara asked.

“I can’t have your nosey friends destroying what I am trying to build. I will set the trap and destroy you all in one go. I finally have the power.”

“This is crazy,” Lena said. “You’re a madwoman.”

Red Daughter walked towards the door, turned, and pointed her weapon at them.

“Call me names if you like, dear Lena. I hold all the cards. Soon I will send a message to your friends letting them know that in twenty-four hours you will be dead. They will try to find you and I won’t make it difficult. You will all perish together. With all of you dead, I will honor father’s wishes of wiping out Lex, and I can finally take my rightful place as the real Supergirl. Enjoy the precious time you have together now. Soon you will both be nothing but a discarded pile of ash.”

Kara and Lena held onto each other with all their might.

“As Rao as my witness, I will destroy you,” Kara said bitterly.

Red Daughter turned and walked towards the door.

“You have Twenty-four hours. You can spend all your time angry at me and trying in vain to devise some means of escape, or you can enjoy the last few moments the two of you have left together. I assure you there is enough kryptonite in this cell to keep you trapped. Don’t waste your time. I have been watching you two for a while, so I know you have a lot to discuss.”

Kara and Lena gazed at each other. Red Daughter exited the room and locked the door without uttering another word.

“Kara, what should we do?” Lena asked.

“Hopefully, our friends are looking for us, but, in the meantime, I think she’s right. I think you and I need to drop all of our hesitation and fear and just be honest with each other.”

“Okay,” Lena said, pressing her hand to Kara’s heart. “I read your letter.”

“Lena, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m so sorry. I would never intentionally pry. I was searching your apartment to see if I could find any clues relating to your disappearance. I don’t know if you ever intended to give it to me, but when I saw my name on the outside of the envelope, I wondered if I might find some detail that would lead me to you. Instead, it rescued me. It brought me back to life. Red Daughter convinced me that Kara Danvers hated me. Reading your letter was one of the happiest moments of my existence.”

Kara looked down at the floor.

“What did you feel about what I said?”

Lena could feel Kara inhale and hold her breath.

Lena’s eyes filled with tears.

“Your words took away the darkness and cold and washed me over with warmth and joy. I missed you so much I could barely breathe. Your letter was the most beautiful thing I have ever read. It gave me hope. Did you mean everything you said in the letter?”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s neck and smiled.

“I meant every word. I love you with everything I am or will ever be.”

“I don’t know how I could say anything as beautiful as your letter, but I will try. Kara Danvers, I’ve loved you every minute of every day since the moment we met. I know I went mad, but I hope you know that even when we weren’t speaking, even when I was insane, it was with love for you. My love for you is infinite. You are the warmest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever seen and when I thought I lost you, a part of me died. You are the most important person in the world to me. I know we have been through hell, but I would run through fire to kiss you just once before I die.”

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s cheeks and grazed her lips against Lena’s softly. Lena smiled and her eyes filled with bittersweet tears. Her entire body washed with warmth at Kara’s touch. Kara pulled back and smiled.

“I’ve waited so long for this. I just wish we had confessed our feelings before this. We don’t have enough time.”

Lena pressed her hands to Kara’s chest and beamed.

“I would rather have these last few moments with you and die in your arms than live another day without you by my side. Kara Danvers, you’re the love of my life.”

Lena grabbed Kara and kissed her with all the love, longing, and relief in her heart.

They collapsed onto the blanket, kissing each other softly, content to savor every remaining second they had left.

***

Red Daughter pushed herself away from the desk and grinned.

“I delivered the message father. The reckoning is upon us. Soon Lex Luthor will crawl out from the ooze and I will kill those who dared to fight the noble father of destruction. In less than twenty-four hours, this will all be over and you, the Anti-Monitor, will have your day.”


End file.
